Traps
by FetishMaster
Summary: Mischievous boys. Traps cause trouble. WARNING: Spanking non-sexual .


A/N: Sorry for my absence. Had a busy spell and then forgot my log-in information. Dx So now guys and gals, I'm trying to sort through my requests in order. Starting with request that came through my PM, before it somehow magically disabled. . It's enabled now! This is for someone who wishes to remain in the shadows. To you others! Don't forget! I do take other requests!

Anime/Manga: Death Note

Mello and Matt snickered as they slyly snaked through the halls of Wammy's House. They were hunting.

What were they hunting?

A Near. A white haired, owl eyed, Near. They already had the traps planned.

While the demonic spawn did his cleansing ritual, or bathed in human terms, Mello and Matt expertly broke into the creature's room. They were going to steal his current favorite toys and puzzles, and take them back to their lair.

The planned traps?

Nothing too evil.

They were just going to rig a few things. They knew the creature would pin point exactly where his toys spirited away to, and come to rescue them.

However, they would rig their doorway once they got in so that the white haired beast would be caught by the magic of fishing line and possibly skin a knee or bloody his creepy face. Mello, of course, was hoping for the latter, more violent, one.

And when that phase was done, they'd gladly tell the bloody mess where his toys were. In the closest, of course. Just reach in and get them. You've earned it, buddy.

That is, once the pile of heavy junk they would arrange nearly crushes his soulless body upon opening the closet door. Then he can take them back, limping all the way as they laugh.

Yes, the plan was set. They had his precious treasures. Time to put it into action.

Matt and Mello rushed back to their evil lair, making a few of the other kids walking down the hall giggle as they scurried with the sacred items. Matt doing a bit more action movie moves than necessary.

They reached their safehaven. Matt tossed his catch to Mello and immediately went to work on the trip wire as the blonde hurried to pick up what he dropped, due to Matt's toss.

The sound of a certain door opening alerted Matt as he finished the trip wire. "Mello! The beast has finished his ritual! Hurry!"

Mello rushed to his closet, steadied the stolen goods with one arm, and flung the door open.

CRASH!

Matt startled at the sight of it, and Mello felt the full effects.

The closest had already been rigged, the blonde was half buried, and looked very angrily at Matt.

But it was not Matt that had done the deed.

"I knew you two were up to no good."

The blonde's angry gaze became that of pure rage as it shifted to the white haired menance that stood outside the bedroom door.

"And I was right on the dot," the creature said," with the easy to figure, no thought plan you came up with."

"Near," Mello gasped as he pulled himself out from under the debris,"...You are so DEAD!"

He lunged forward like a panther and soon was on his feet, charging the smaller boy.

Near, despite the stiff board he was, bolted off. He was slightly unsteady on the take off, but it was not a matter as Mello tripped on his own wire, having been blinded by rage.

The furious boy smacked the ground and slid into the wall on the other side of the hall.

His fury didn't allow him to stay down, as he once again leapt like a panther and was soon within an arms reach of his prey.

"I'll catch you, you over sized Q-tip!" he roared; however, the white gazelle in front of him suddenly vanished.

The clever creature had, without even the slightest indication, side jumped into a room.

Luckily for blonde panther, he also had very quick reflexes, and he bounded back just in time to slam the door back open before it could shut and lock.

The force of his ram sent his prey to the floor and now it was time for the kill.

Mello pinned his foot with force into the stomach of his fallen foe, only to have the boy use his own legs like a bear trap and sweep the blonde's steady leg out from under him.

Mello landed on his shoulder, that he just realized was already sore from his fall eariler.

"You prick!" he shouted as he scrambled to a pouncing position to ,once again, lunge at his foe.

He caught the boy just before he could completely stand up, and crashed him right into an office desk, knocking off a lamp.

The white haired child let out a pained grunt and struggled to push the blonde off.

"Get off me, Mello," he warned, but almost calmly.

"I don't think so," Mello growled,"...I'm going to bloody your face."

He went to punch Near square in the nose, but the boy finally pushed hard enough to knock the blonde into a file cabinet.

It wobbled and fell over onto the table next to it, crushing the printer that was on it, and breaking two of it's legs.

"Look what you did, you moron!" Mello shouted finally landing a punch onto Near's chest, making him stumble backwards. That action also made the white haired boy elbow a computer right off the office desk. It crashed loudly into pieces on the hard wooden floor.

Near huffed. "Mello. You called me a moron and then proceeded to do what would end in the same result ...with something broken..."

"Shut up, Near!" Mello snapped.

Suddenly, a voice could be heard down the hall.

"MELLO! ...NEAR! Come out here this instant!"

Mello's eyes widened.

"Crap! It's Roger. ...DAMN IT! This is Roger's office!"

"Yeah, I saw that as soon as you knocked me onto the floor," Near stated calmly.

"Shut up, already! You knew this was his office to start with, didn't you?!"

"Actually, no, I'm being honest. I was only trying to evade you. I wasn't fully aware of what room I was picking. However, if this is the room to destroy in our quarrel, I suppose it was the best choice, if you were wanting to get Roger as mad as you could."

"That's it, Near! If we are in this much trouble, I might as well break your jaw!"

"MELLO! NEAR!"

Mello winced, and Near started to fidget with his hair.

"Damn it," Mello sighed,"...We're in here, Roger!"

The blonde pinched the bridge of his nose as he heard Roger stomp up to the office door, and he tensed his shoulders as soon as he heard the inhale of the man's breath.

"What ...in...God's name... happened in here?...WELL?!" he demanded an answer," ...I saw the traps! And I thought, maybe, I could catch the two of you before something more happened. I'd say this is more, alright!"

"...We're sorry, Roger," Mello rubbed his forehead,"...We'll clean it up."

"You're right you'll clean it up!" he stepped in and slammed the door," After I discipline the both of you!"

"R-Roger, we'll clean it up!" Mello stated louder.

"And I said you will!" the man replied sternly.

He stepped over the broken computer and went around his desk, where he could open one of the drawers. Mello seemed to know exactly the drawer he was going for.

"Daaamn it," the blonde half whined. Near tilted his head ever so slightly at Mello's complaint.

Roger then reached in the dreaded drawer. "But this isn't just about," he pulled out a painful looking paddle and thwacked the desk with it for emphasis," ..Cleaning up this mess."

Even the solid stone, Near, jumped at the sound. Mello also noticed the white haired boy's eyes were bigger than usual. He wouldn't have time to envoke more fear out of his rival, nor was he really in a position to.

Roger smacked the desk again with the tip of the paddle.

"Alright. Over the edge of the desk;...the both you," Roger ordered.

Mello let out an exaggerated sigh and sluggishly leaned over the desk. Near; however, stood still.

"Near," Roger sympathized,"...I know you've never recieved this punishment before, but you better learn quickly, not listening will escalate this more than need be."

Near fidgeted with the cuffs of his sleeves for a moment, but then finally took his place next to Mello.

"Heh," Mello laughed under his breath," At least I have more sense in this case than you..."

"Mello," Roger reprimanded.

Near just kept his eyes on the surface of the desk, but Mello thought he heard a faint aggravated sigh directed his way.

Roger made his way back around, so he could begin punishing the boys.

"Alright, first off, ...Mello, why did you and Matt set up such a trap?" Roger questioned.

"...We thought it would be funny. Besides, technically, Near set up the trap firs-SMACK- OW!"

"He set up the same final trap you were going to set up. Your trip line, could have caused more damage then you know,too," Roger scolded and slapped the paddle across Mello's rear again. The boy grunted.

"Near could have broken a wrist-SMACK- on the fall, or -SMACK- in the worst case,-SMACK- his neck!"-SMACK-

"Ooow!" Mello whined and stomped one of his feet,"Okay, okay! I wasn't intending on killing the snob. I'm sorry, geez, but I'M the one that ended up tripping over it, okay?!"

SMACK! "Ouch!"

"No! That's not okay!" Roger snapped,"You could have seriously hurt yourself, as well!" -SMACK!-

"And the big trap," he continued," -SMACK- Definitely could have killed someone! It fell on you, right? Knocked your air out? -SMACK!- Could have suffocated you! You see you could of killed Near! -THWAP!- And Near, that goes vice versa for you."

Mello was gripping the back of his head with his hands, toughing out. "Y-yes, Roger, I'm sorry," he finally said.

"You just stay like you are, Mello," Roger said and finally moved behind Near.

"Near, you don't move, and answer me when I talk to you, okay?" Roger informed.

"...Yes," Near replied.

"Were you aware of how much damage that falling trap could have caused?"

"...I knew it would hurt him, yes," Near answered honestly, though with pause.

Roger sighed and placed a hand on Near's back, giving him a clear warning of the impending first... -SMACK!-

Near flinched and let out a quick breath, not even he could keep a stone composure when faced with the wrath of a paddle. Mello couldn't help but smirk.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" he mocked.

Roger immediately reached over and gave him another pop.

"Stop it, Mello," he demanded as the boy yelped, rolled his eyes, and sighed.

"Now Near," Roger continued his scolding of the white haired one,"...You knew it could hurt him, just as I'm sure Mello was fully aware it could hurt you...,but like I told Mello, what else could have easily happened?"

"He could have suffocated-THWACK!-" Near flinched again, but focused on the desk like he could set it a blaze with his mind.

"That's right, Near," Roger tapped his fingers on his back," he could have. -SMACK!- That surely wasn't your intention, right?"

"No, sir," Near replied.

"And Near, I believe you goated him into tripping over his own wire, didn't you?" Roger asked.

"Yes, I did," he so very honestly answered. -SMACK!-

"And Near, I believe you already knew the entire trap they'd set up, and used that to your advantage -SMACK!-...Knowing Mello would be crushed beneath his own things, -SMACK- sent into a frenzy to attack you, -SMACK- all the while tripping over the wire with much more momentum than you -SMACK-"

Near actually yelped at this point, catching both Mello and Roger off guard for a moment.

"...Yes,... I knew," Near finally said, his voice just ever so slightly shaken,"...I'm sorry."

Roger sighed.

"Now, please don't take this to mean I'm punishing your cleverness, both of you, I'm not. I'm punishing you because of the wasteful way you're using it," he said.

"And for breaking your stuff...," Mello chimed in.

"...Now you hold off, Mello, I'll get to that in a minute. Are you listening to what I say right now?" Roger asked sternly.

"...Yeees," Mello said impatiently,"Come on, Roger, my back is starting to hurt more than my butt..."

Roger shook his head at the boy. "Alright then, Mello," he moved back to Mello's side and sat down on the desk next to him, putting a hand on his back,"...This is for destroying someone else's property."

He paddled the blonde five more hard licks.

"Now start cleaning it up."

Mello, who was quite flustered now, quickly got up and got to work. Roger went back to Near.

"Near...same thing, only understand, that I'm giving you a few more to catch up to Mello," he said and gave the boy the same treatment. He surpressed the yelping this time, but flinched a lot more.

"Now go help clean this up, too," Roger ordered to which Near immediately complied.

A little bit later, Mello was in his room back to snickering again at Near. The white haired boy was collecting his things as the blonde stood close by.

"Ah, this day still turned out awesome for me!...I never imagined you'd get paddled! Haha! And cry!" he gleefully mocked.

"I didn't cry, Mello, I reacted normally to pain. You got paddled, as well, anyway," Near retorted.

"It was worth it! Seeing you cry.."

"I didn't cry...I yelped."

"Like a hurt little puppy."

"Mello, it's not funny. Please act your intellect."

"And the best part!...He said 'Catch up to Mello'."

"...Not what he was talking about, Mello,...and he's behind you."

"Wha-?" SMACK!

Roger had smacked his behind, good. "Mello! You stop that and help Near get his things, that you and Matt took, back to his room!"

"Ow! Okay, geez!" the blonde pouted and relunctantly helped the white haired creature.

A/N: There. Aurgh, sloppy and too quick, I know. I'm sorry. .


End file.
